The bipolar electrode battery is a very efficient and high-energy density type of battery. However, because of the great internal resistance there is a considerable amount of heat generated which must be dissipated in order to maintain the integrity and efficiency of the battery. The Navy has many applications which require high-energy density batteries. One such example is a torpedo which contains the batteries in a section for operating an electric motor which in turn powers a propeller shaft. Other examples of such battery users are water and land vehicles, and oceanographic instrumentation.